Turritopsis Nutricula
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Aquele era um hábito de Orochimaru, naturalmente. -30Cookies, set Outono, tema 03: Biblioteca. Friendship OroJira, centred no Oro, PRESENTE PARA HIEI-AND-SHINO-


**Turritopsis Nutricula**

Aquele era um hábito de Orochimaru, naturalmente.

Os livros empoeirados separados ao seu lado na mesa (parecia uma obsessão, aos olhos de Jiraiya: Quanto mais grosso e surrado, melhor). As janelas fechadas. A única iluminação vinha de uma vela, mesmo que fosse dia, porque Orochimaru _jamais_ afastava a cortina um pouquinho que fosse. Não gostava de luz. Não gostava de companhia, também. Felizmente para ele, a biblioteca de Konoha não era um lugar muito freqüentado. E, quando alguns pobres coitados se aventuravam a aparecer lá na mesmo horário que o shinobi, eram na mesma hora afastados com um olhar cruel acompanhado por um sorriso sádico. E uma passada da língua nos lábios, é claro.

Ele era maluco, naturalmente.

Não importava o quanto Sarutobi repreendesse este tipo de atitude, para ele, aquele _cara de cobra_ era completamente insano. Ou, como o _sensei _dizia, _"levemente excêntrico". _Para Jiraiya, no entanto, a simples idéia de passar todas as suas horas livres na biblioteca soava como pura tortura – e a idéia de que alguém realmente pudesse _gostar_ e fazer isso por vontade própria era inconcebível. Com certeza, devia ser falta de opção. Afinal, alguém como Orochimaru não tinha muitos amigos. _"Por que será, né?"_, pensou Jiraiya, ao abrir a porta do aposento quase todo imerso em trevas.

-Cara, o que você tem contra um pouco de luz? – perguntou, caminhando até a mesa da biblioteca. Orochimaru se contraiu ligeiramente com a luz que invadiu o lugar, mas, de resto, mal ergueu os olhos para encará-lo.

Caramba, ele parecia ainda mais pálido naquelas condições. Arrastou a cadeira sem se levantar para um canto mais distante da porta. Sob a luz daquela vela, seu rosto estava calmo e inexpressivo. Jiraiya supôs que fosse resignação com sua presença. Afinal, após tantas missões juntos, já se passara o tempo em que Orochimaru poderia assustá-lo simplesmente por estirar a língua em sua direção.

-Absolutamente nada, contanto que não me incomode. – Veio a voz baixa e um pouco rouca, o que indicava que ele não falava há muito tempo. Era outro dos atrativos da biblioteca sobre Orochimaru: O silêncio absoluto, para ele, era quase como música. _"Não há necessidade de preencher o espaço vago com palavras inúteis" _, foi o que lhe dissera quando Jiraiya lhe perguntara porque gostava tanto de lá. – O que quer?

O garoto bufou, sentindo a irritação que sempre lhe acometia ao ver Orochimaru. Mesmo assim, engoliu a raiva, sentando-se na mesa ao lado dele, os pés apoiados na cadeira. O de cabelos negros limitou-se a encará-lo friamente.

-Se pretende ficar, pelo menos feche a porta, Jiraiya.

-Você tá de brincadeira. Olha só para esse lugar! – ele abriu as mãos, indicando o resto da sala, que se encontrava mergulhado no negrume mais profundo. – É de se admirar que você não morra sufocado aqui dentro!

-É impossível morrer sufocado só porque se está num ambiente escuro, Jiraiya. – disse Orochimaru, virando a página do livro aberto à sua frente. Se Jiraiya fosse capaz de admirar alguma coisa nele, seria sua incrível capacidade de concentração: Desde que havia entrado, Orochimaru fora capaz de falar com ele, mover sua cadeira para um canto, incomodar-se com a luz, e mesmo assim não deixar de ler o livro enquanto fazia anotações com outra mão. Tentou esticar o pescoço para ver o que diziam, mas Orochimaru habilmente cobriu-as com o braço.

-Que seja. – deu de ombros. – O que importa é que, mesmo pra alguém como você, ficar aqui não é saudável. Você tá mais pálido que aquela vela, cara!

-E qual é o seu ponto...? – indagou ele, virando mais uma página. Outra coisa irritante em Orochimaru: Ele jamais usava gírias. Jamais errava nenhuma palavra, também. Na verdade, mesmo quando era um termo que não conhecia, tinha um maldito dom de _nunca_ pronunciar errado. Para Jiraiya, que mal podia dizer "_inconstitucionalicimamente" _três vezes rápido, aquilo era algo digno de assombro.

Ele sorriu.

-Venha ao Ichiraku com a gente! Eu consegui convencer a Tsunade a largar aquela comida da realeza um pouco, e o _sensei_ também vai estar lá, então...

-Então, você decidiu me chamar para ter alguém que se ofereça para pagar a conta enquanto Tsunade-_hime_ tem um ataque ao saber que você está sem dinheiro. – desfechou Orochimaru, sem que ele tivesse chance de reagir. – Muito obrigado, mas eu acho que prefiro morrer sufocado no escuro.

-N-não seja idiota, claro que não é isso! Eu apenas achei que, como um time, nós devíamos...

-Apenas peça para o Sarutobi-_sensei_ pagar, Jiraiya. Mesmo que esta seja a quarta vez que você faz isso, acho improvável que ele recuse.

Jiraiya pensou em protestar por alguns segundos, mas apenas suspirou, cruzando os braços. Outra coisa que ele detestava em Orochimaru: O fato de que, apesar de tudo, havia um tipo de cumplicidade incompreensível entre os dois, da qual ele não conseguia se livrar e nem entender de onde surgira. –É, eu pensei nisso... – Ele sacudiu a cabeça por alguns segundos, e tornou o olhar para o outro. – Mas, fala sério, Oro, você vai mesmo ficar aqui a tarde toda? O que há de _tão _interessante para se fazer numa biblioteca?

-Não pretendo entrar nessa discussão com você. Pergunte a Tsunade, talvez ela tenha paciência para te explicar. – Respondeu o garoto pálido, começando a virar as páginas do livro à sua frente com mais rapidez. Depois, no entanto, fechou-o com um estrondo, bufando ligeiramente. – Não, não está aqui...

-O que? - indagou Jiraiya, aproveitando para tentar dar outra espiada nas anotações. Desta vez, conseguiu ver, mas não pôde entender uma palavra: A letra de Orochimaru poderia ser facilmente confundida com _hieróglifos_, com a diferença de que os últimos eram muito mais claros e precisos.

-Estou procurando uma coisa. – falou Orochimaru, puxando outro livro ainda mais grosso do que o anterior e praticamente caindo aos pedaços, de tão velho e empoeirado. Ele o abriu e começou a ler. Coisa que – por um motivo que nem ele próprio saberia explicar - irritou Jiraiya profundamente.

-Ah, é? E o que o _cara de cobra_ tem de tão incrível para encontrar aqui?

-Não é da sua conta. Aliás, com certeza você não saberia apreciar nem se o livro estivesse bem na sua frente.

Jiraiya deu de ombros, cruzando os braços. – Grande coisa. Se não tem mulher pelada, não me interessa mesmo. – ele tirou as pernas da cadeira, ficando de pé sobre a mesa. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto. – Ou... Será que é isto que você está procurando?

-Jiraiya, não seja to... – Ele parou abruptamente, ao notar o _pé_ do companheiro _acidentalmente_ sobre suas anotações. – Tire seus pés daí imediatamente.

-Ooh, o grande e respeitável Oro, procurando por _pornografia! _O Sarutobi e a Tsunade vão ficar chocados quando descobrirem!

-_Imediatamente, _Jiraiya. – Repetiu Orochimaru. Tanto pelo tom de voz quanto pela forma como o encarava, Jiraiya sabia que ele estava furioso. O que, claro, só o divertiu ainda mais.

-Se te incomoda tanto, tente me tirar daqui, _hentai. – _Zombou Jiraiya, esfregando o pé esquerdo no papel.

Foi um erro. Um fato pouco conhecido sobre Orochimaru era de que ele _não_ reagia bem a provocações. Um outro fato (este mais popular) a seu respeito era que ele era um ninja _bastante _hábil e... Bem, sádico. Sendo seu companheiro de time, Jiraiya deveria saber disso, mas, estupidamente, ele não se lembrou na hora. Logo, quando _"Oro"_ subiu na mesa sem precisar do apoio de nenhuma cadeira e estirou a língua _toda_ para fora, ainda aproveitando para sacar uma kunai com ela, seu pânico foi imediato.

-E-e-ei, cara, vai com calma... – começou, afastando-se devagar. O que, obviamente, foi um segundo erro.

Se a mesa sobre a qual estavam de pé fosse bem posicionada na biblioteca, isso não teria acontecido. Mas, obviamente, não era o caso: A mesa em questão se encontrava entre duas estantes. Ou seja, conforme Jiraiya se afastava do companheiro de time, suas costas não encontraram o ar, e, sim, uma confortável parede de livros e madeira. Isso, por reflexo, fez com que desse outro passo para trás sem medo – e, conseqüentemente, perdesse o equilíbrio, o que o levou a se segurar na coisa mais próxima que tinha naquele momento: A língua de Orochimaru.

"_Merda", _pensou Jiraiya ao cair junto com o rival e a estante. Como se não bastasse o ridículo da situação, ele ainda caíra de cara para um maldito _livro, _que devia ter se aberto na queda.

-Mas o que... Oe, você está bem, Orochimaru? – indagou, levantando-se e pegando o livro com uma das mãos. Não obteve resposta. – Oro?

-Aqui, seu idiota. – veio a voz de Orochimaru, que havia acabado de tirar uns três livros de cima da própria cara. Ele virou seu olhar para Jiraiya, primeiramente irritado, mas seus olhos logo se acenderam. – O que é isto na sua mão?

-Sei lá, eu caí de cara nessa merda. – Ele pegou o livro e examinou a capa. – "_A Enciclopédia Completa das Águas-Vivas"_. Que diabos... – Mas não pôde completar a frase, pois Orochimaru arrancou-lhe o livro das mãos. – Oro, o que você... – Tentou ele, mas não obteve resposta.

Orochimaru abriu o livro, folheando-o febrilmente até chegar numa determinada página. Um sorriso doentio surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ele pegava uma folha de papel jogada em cima de mesa e escrevia algumas coisas que Jiraiya não conseguiu entender. Ele guardou o papel no bolso, ainda sorrindo. Virou-se para o companheiro de time, encarando-o.

E Jiraiya sentiu medo dos seus olhos.

-Você sabia, Jiraiya? Existe uma água-viva, descoberta há mais de uma década, com habilidade interessante. – As íris amareladas faiscaram perigosamente, acompanhando seu tom de voz. - Ao chegar no estágio de maturidade sexual, ela é capaz de inverter seu ciclo de crescimento, voltando à sua condição juvenil. Em outras palavras, é essencialmente imortal. Chama-se _Turritopsis Nutricula._

_Turritopsis Nutricula. _E ele nunca conseguiu pronunciar corretamente, mas Orochimaru sim. Corretamente _e _com um toque de prazer em suas palavras.

Jiraiya jamais se esqueceu daquele nome.

-O que?! – Exclamou, dando um salto para trás. – F-fala sério, Oro. Imortal? Que bicho estranho.

Orochimaru sorriu.

-O que acha daquele ramen agora, Jiraiya? Eu pago. – falou, passando a sua frente e abrindo a porta da biblioteca, com o livro debaixo do braço.

Jiraiya sorriu. O dele foi um pouco trêmulo, mas não importava.

-Opa, vamos lá! – Reagiu de imediato, seguindo-o. – Mas, afinal, Oro, era aquilo que você tava procurando? Pra quê? Algum trabalho da academia?

-Não. Eu gosto de animais, só isso. – Ele saiu, deixando o sol bater na pele pálida. E no sorriso. – Eu gosto bastante de animais...

* * *

**N/A: **Cara, não me perguntem que diabos é isso daqui não. Foi algo que surgiu completamente do nada, quando eu li a notícia da água-viva (é, ela é de verdade) na Superinteressante e lembrei do Orochimaru na hora. 30Cookies, set Outono, tema Biblioteca. _Quase_ virou yaoi, mas no último segundo acabei não achando um jeito de colocar como eu queria. Btw, reviewzem.


End file.
